


"A House In A Ghost Town"

by Violet_libra



Category: D.N ANGEL, Full Metal Alchemist, Mythical Detective Loki - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_libra/pseuds/Violet_libra
Summary: a little short continuation.





	

“What was that?”

He asked himself as soon as he entered his bedroom.

The next day, Nuragami ask Yamino about the kid he saw yesterday.

“You better not to know.”

He replied coldly.

Nuragami got puzzled. 

“What the heck is that creature?”

He began to doubt his safety. 

Meanwhile Satoshi ask his butler about his school credentials. 

“I already finish the stuff you asking me sir.”

He reported.”

Satoshi nod in reply. He smiled at him satisfied. 

 

On the other hand, Mr. Hikari was deep in thoughts about his second eldest son.

“What would I do?”

“I couldn’t a job suitable for him.”

He glance at the frame on his table. 

“Allen…”

He whispered.


End file.
